


Another World

by Flamefire



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefire/pseuds/Flamefire
Summary: Through a magic spell lands Monika in the world of Aladdin. The events take place after the third part of Aladdin and the king of the thieves. This Story is a crossover with other Disneymovies and Disneyseries.





	1. Prolog for Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Finally i made it, i found time to translate my Aladdinstory into English, please let me know if i make some mistakes. I´m not so good in English at all. Hope you enjoy my Story :D

Prolog 

Deep under the ocean swims a giant turtle , on her back is the lost island from King Midas. Once she protect one of the biggest treasures in the world, the legendary Hand of Midas, with the special gift, everthing turn into gold only with the touch. But now she is nothing more than a lost Island , unable to give a living Place for Humans.

In one of the countless towers is one room totally turned into gold. It isn´t long time ago since Aladdin and his father Cassim was there and took the rare treasure. Since then, lays on the bottem of the Room ,the golden body from cassims enemy, Saluk. He touched the Hand of Midas with his bare Hands and so he turned into a gold statue. Forever and beyond the reach of any other people.

Under the sea live some humanlike creatures, better know as mermaid und merman. But some of them are evil witches. Two from these witches, half human half squid, Ursula and her younger sister Morgana are located near the Turtle. Through this meeting the threads of fate are spinning for Saluk forward.

Ursula and Morgana got the request from her mother to search for the next ingredients she neeeded for the next magic spell. Ursula swam bored behind Morgana, it wasn`t her fault , that her foolish sister have failed the last magic spell and the mother lost some rare importent ingredients.

Their goal the lost island from King Midas, the unkowing of the back of giant turtle was build, was close to them. Only on her grew the herbs she needed so urgently. They swam at the turtle, they were lucky, the turtle had fallen asleep. Well, that saved them a long way back. 

Ursula looked at the towers closer , she saw something glittering , which had caught in a statue . Curiously she swam to it, it glittered more and more, she heard the Morgana after her screamed, she should wait, but she did not listen to her. They reached ther goal and unraveled a gilded cloak from the statue. She laughed mischievously, Morgana came to her, panting, „You should wait for me....what is... why... are you laughing?“ she said „Dear sister, mother has often told us about the story of King Midas, or ?“ „Yes and?“ „Now, apparently humans have managed to find this island and recover the treasure. “ Morgana looked at the cloak that Ursula held in her hands.

„Why did not we make the treasury to our own? “ asked Morgana Ursula, she started laughed even more, „Did not you know that our grandmother created this cursed treasure, if we wanted we could create countless of it . No, we are already rich only through our magical powers , which gives us infinite power. If we can master them .“ At the last sentence, she looked directly at Morgana , Morgana shrugged , knowing that she was meant . Ursula looked at the cape again .“Did a poor soul touch the hand of Midas without protection? “ Morgana looked challenging at Ursula, "Let´s find out!”

They swam into the great tower where the hand was kept. They knew the way, because their mother had often told them about it. In the room arrived, they saw that everything was turned into gold. „Looks like the greatest treasure is recovered after several centuries. And immediately these fools played with it ....“ „Look there is someone!“ interrupt Morgana Ursula, She looked in the direction in which Morgana was pointing. Indeed there was someone on the ground. They comed to the shape closer. The face looked frightened and despairing. Ursula was really estastic by this sight. „look at this Handsome man. She felt the upper arms from the statue, „And first of all these muscles, a picture of a man. “

Morgana could not share the enthusiasm of her sister, it was too weird to see thatface staring at her in distraction. „What a waste.“ Ursula murmured to herself . Then she looked at her sister „I will bring him back.“ „Are you crazy!“ Morgana exclaimed in horror . „No, but I just came up with a brilliant idea and he will help me .“ She stroked the statue again . „But how do you get him out of here, that's pure gold that we can not even wear together? “ „Oh sister, unlike you, I master the hovercraft. "

Again Morgana felt a stab. But Ursula did not care, had started to say the magic words. Enviously Morgana watched, As it instantly worked and the gold statue get up and started follow ursula. A grumble went through the city at once „Sister, instead of fiddling around here, you'd better get the herbs before the island is swimming away. I'm not waiting for you .“ Exclaimed Ursula to Morgana. Morgana was frightened and immediately set off for the herbs, which she had already completely forgotten. "See you at mother," Ursula added, pulling away with her booty.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh the first Chapter^^ i hope you enjoy it :D Please leave me comments if you like it : D Helps me a lot to countine.

Chapter 1

On this morning ist was very cold.A white snowcarpet stretched across the landscape. Lustlessly I trudged through the snow. I was hoping that the school respectively because of the snow, but on the radio there were no respectively reports. So I had to go.

After a short time I reached the train-stop. I tried to find a place that protected me from the icey wind. The time did not seem to pass.  
At the time when the train should arrive, there was only a creaking, as always unclear voice trougth the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen, because of the snow, the ride is delayed by 15 minutes.”

I groan. For a few minutes I had no feeling in the hands and legs and now that. I began to walk up and down the stop. Time drew like a gum. From the corner of my eye I noticed someone was looking at me, but I don't thought about anything else. I did not recognize much of him. He was dressed in black. You could only see the eyes, the rest of the face was covered with a black scarf. When I looked directly into his eyes, I noticed an unusual sparkle. I had been cold before, but now a terrible chill ran over me. Quickly I turned away. Now I hoped all the more that the time passed faster.

 

When the 15 minutes were around there was again an announcement. I understood only so much that the train would be 30 minutes late. That was the moment I had enough. Not only that the guy still watched me, no, now I should wait here for half an hour?! Without me! I do not froze here in the cold. Teeth chattering, I made my way home. I hoped very much, the comic guy did not follow me. On the way back, I noticed a sign. "Today exhibition of Oriental art. Free admission! "Strangely the sign was not noticeable on the way out. It is certainly warm in the exhibition. I did not think about it for a second and went inside.

 

The warm air came to me immediately. My glasses stung immediately. I put it down. "Wow!" Was the first thing I could say. I had expected a few pictures and otherwise a sterile room, but it was quite different. The walls of the floor and just everything had an oriental  
Design. To make sure that my eyes did not prank me I put my glasses, which I cleaned quickly, again.

No, that was not a dream.

 

I began to look around. From paintings to works of art, nothing else could be seen. When I thought I was through, I noticed a somewhat remote room. I hesitated, the whole exhibition I had a strange feeling. On the one hand, because I have not met anyone else here. There was not even a guard here. Cameras I had not seen. Despite my misgivings and against all reason, I nevertheless went to the room.

 

The room did not look any different to the other rooms. There was only one difference. And there was only one exhibition piece. It was a scepter. The staff is golden and the tip emerald green.  
Something drew me to these scepters. It had something familiar. But I did not know what it was. I nourished the scepter. I did not notice the person standing behind me. I was still a step away from the scepter. Suddenly I was thrust forward. I staggered forward, tearing the scepter with me.

 

I could still catch the scepter. Irritated I saw behind me and recognized the guy who had watched me at the station. He grinned at me strangely. Under the mantle I saw something shining. But before I could understand what it was, he raised his hand. Claws! He has three golden claws by his hand. He could surround her like a beat. I screamed and tried to stop his slap with the scepter. Something splintered, the emerald was broken, but that was not all a bright light came from the broken stone. I noticed how dizzy I was. Then I became unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not know how long I was unconscious. Sand trickled through my fingers. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was in a desert! I looked around frightened. This could only be a dream. I quickly closed my eyes. Then I try slowly open the eyes again and hope to be where you belong. Home! No, I was still in the wilderness. What had just happened? Was it about the comic scepter? How do I get away?

 

As I asked myself, I realized how hot I was. Clearly I had winter clothes on. Not exactly beneficial in a desert. Behind me was a huge rockwall. That was why some boulders were scattered. Of course I am alone in the desert and still seek me a hiding place to change me. Who could discover me? When I had discovered a suitable rock I got rid of some too warm things. Then I checked my school bag for something eatable and to drink. A break meal and a bottle of water. This will not last long.

 

I quickly had to find people otherwise my survival chances were bad. I stuffed the rest of my clothes into my school bag. Then I wanted to get on my way. But in which direction. Where would I rather discover people? Should I wait the night and then orient myself to the stars? Just then I still had no idea where I could go. It was just tricky. Uncertainly, I walked a few steps in the direction where I had woken up. This had not occurred to me before, the scepter which had brought me perhaps only half stuck in the sand. I pulled it all out. The tip was completely destroyed. I sighed. Why does this happen to me?  
"What is the right way for me?" I asked into the desert. At these words the rest glowed from the staff. First I had the hope that he brings me back home, but this hope was quickly stifled again. Instead, a soft light beam showed me a direction.

 

Should I follow this path? What was left to me to perceive. So I followed the light beam. This led me along the rockwall. I do not know how long I ran. But suddenly I heard a neighing and voices. People! I ran in the direction. I was not far away, the voices became louder. Suddenly I heard a thunder over me. A rockfall! I had just missed that. I quickly seek shelter under a rock projection. I had made a good choice. The chunks sprang from the rocky promontory. Landed in my vicinity, but better than on me.

 

At last it was quiet. I finally wanted to go in the direction of the voices. I had just taken a few steps until a light, ever louder rumble stopped me. In a madness speed came a smaller stone on me. Before I knew this met me at the head. I just saw stars. Already unconscious. Somehow today is not my day.

 

Frequently I woke up. But then fell immediately into a deep sleep. Once, while I was awake, I saw a face in front of me. At least I believed that, but it could have been a dream. The face was blurred anyway. When I opened my eyes this time, I was lucky, not in the desert, but in a tent. I tried to get up, but that was harder than I thought, my hands were tied behind my back. Where did I land? Let it all be a dream like Alice in Wonderland. Can not we just jump to the point where I'm being pursued by the heart kings.? Then I wake up again and everything is okay. Would I be under a tree? Next to me, Kitty falls asleep and Laura then gets upset that I have not listened to her. Just like everyone else. Oh, that would be nice. As I dreamed before me, someone came into the tent. "Are you finally awake?"  
Well, thank you, my dreams were destroyed. I opened my eyes to see who I was with. In front of me stood a somewhat stout asian. He reminded me of one of the Huns from the movie Mulan. Moment times, this is the Asiate from the third Aladdin part. One of the 40 thieves. I wanted to say something but I was just too shocked to get a word out at all. Apparently it was him that I woke up, because he went out of the tent again. It was also better so he went away, I whispered only "WTF?"

My prognosis up to now I'm in a pretty bad movie, or fate has a good sense of humor! I tried to recover from my shock. Well, after all, I knew now where I was. That's why the scepter seemed so familiar to me. As often as I've seen the movie "Aladdin and the King of Thieves", I should have recognized him immediately. I tried to get up as best as I could. Finally, a sitting position. Was the other robbers here too? Certainly. I realized my heart was racing. The seven robbers who were here were among my favorite Disney villains.

 

"What are we going to do with her now?" Someone was talking. If I was not mistaken, it was the voice of the thicker guy. "We could sell her as a slave?" Suggested another voice. I guessed that this voice belonged to the guy with the knives. "We should let the Saluk decide," said the asiate, who had been with me a few minutes ago in the tent. Saluk, of course, his trademark were his three claws. He had attacked me in the museum. Did he know what would happen if he destroyed the scepter? Why me? Damn this ignorance made me ready.

 

I could not think anymore. Everything was too confusing for me. A rustle, someone came back into the tent. It was once again the asiante I noticed how a thousand butterflies danced into my belly. My mouth was completely dry, but that could also be due to the heat, but I now shut it out at the moment.

"Who are you?" He asked me, kneeling down so that he was with me at eye. Oh, God, I did not try to overturn. "I ....... I ..... my name is Monika," I stammered out. "What are you doing here?" was his next question. If only I knew that I would already be happy. "I have lost my way." Not quite the truth, but also no lie. He also satisfied himself with the answer. I did not know if I should address him to Saluk. I was already the whole time the question of how he became a human being after all, he was transformed into a gold statue in the film.

 

Suddenly the asian touched my face. I was so surprised and wanted to turn away, but he held me tight. "Don't worry, I just look for your bandage." The stone had done a damage. As if I had not already had one .... But his touch brought all the damn butterflies back in motion and that made me insane. He took off the bandage and looked at the wound. After a thorough examination, which felt like an hour for me, he set up a new bandage for me. If he had not been so busy, he would have heard my heart. Apparently satisfied with his work, he got up again and wanted to go out again. "Wait!" I exclaimed. He turned around "What is it?" "What is your name?" I think I was bright red in the face, hopefully he did not notice it. "I'm Shun," he said, then went out.

I have to go out of these chaos somehow come to my psychologist. There will be time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i really forgot to thanks my betareader runofhope, Thank you so much for your correction ><   
> Tell me if you like the chapter^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 3 hope you like it :D

Chapter 3

Slowly my stomach became noticeable. I had been thirsty for a while. How long it was ago that I eaten anything? I did not know it. I wondered if I could get out of this tent at all. My chronological overview could I forget, it has already passed away with my arrival in the desert. I imagined that I am in a waiting room from the dentist. Always on the go, but very afraid of it. The feeling was right now.

After endless long hours, someone came back into the tent. This time it was the guy with the knives. Just as I wanted to ask him something, he already pulled one of his knives. I pinched my eyes in the expectation that he was going to take me out. Luckily I was wrong. He cut through the handcuffs. Apparently, I was classified as harmless. I rubbed my wrists, the rope had rubbed quite nicely, I had tried to keep friction as low as possible.

 

And once again I was touched, without I was prepared. He took my hand and helped me to get up. I had already panicked that he handed me a hand, wherever he went, but he only asked me to advance. He told me where to go. I followed his instructions with no great respite. I tried to take a closer look at the robber's cave, now that I was outside. Who knows when I will be brought back to the tent? The robber's cave was very much in turmoil; tents were scattered everywhere, some of them had already collapsed. Besides, there were here and there fragments of sculptures, which were meant to represent a deity or something like that. I wanted to stop more often, to look at the ruins more closely, but the knife type drove me to a hurry, with a harsh tone he led me to a table. The other robbers were already there and were already expecting us.  
A huge big hole would now be optimal, so right under me. Is that too much? As it seemed, it was not. The situation seemed to me like a police officer, there are always two officials present. (In this case it was seven) The mood is always depressed. It was the same now. At least from my point of view. The robbers seemed to be more amused to watch me. Of course, they could also decide my future fate. I did not like the idea.

 

"We decided to keep you here for the time being" Shun broke my thoughts. I did not know if I should be afraid or happy."You only stay until our leader Saluk is here again." Without it, the memory of the meeting in the museum came back to my mind. I wanted to address them first but let it remain. I myself could not believe the whole story, why should they?

"What were you looking for in the desert? With your little kit?" One of the triplets asked me. If only I knew that myself. That comes from skip the school. "I don´t know " I replied truthfully. I squinted my eyes and wondered what I could say without telleing to much about me. "What about your wound?" The thicker asked me, I just wanted to say something, Shun intervened. "It looks better already." The thicker was satisfied with his answer. "Why did you helped me?" I blurted out. "In the desert it is a simple rule to help others," said the knife type. "In addition, there is the law to help weaker" added the thicker. Ah okay I was classified as weak. Good Good. "If Saluk has no use for you, we will sell you as a slave," the triplets chorused. Either way I was delivered.

"You can move freely here, because you can not escape from here", said the fat one . The others nodded approvingly. I thought it better not to say that I know the magic words "sesame open up", then I would be bound again.

It was like everything was said. I wanted to ask a few more questions, but some of the robbers went away. I was not so interesting anymore. Only the guy with the knives and Shun stayed with me. It was quite unpleasant to me. But that did not bother them.  
"The tent where you are is your sleeping place, you should know," Shun said he stood up as he said that. The type of knife also made institutions stand up. After all, I was alone at the table.

In front of me was a pot of water, a cup also stood not far from me. I drank something quickly. Then I stood up, but still gave me a few grapes from the table and disappeared into my tent.Good I had noticed the way. Somehow I was relieved that they ignored me. So I avoid further stammering. But without talking to anyone is also stupid. So I left my sleeping place. Let's see what you can discover in a robber's cave.

 

Since we were straight there was apparently a kind of common room. I recognized the image of Cassim, which Saluk had torn in the film with his claws. I raised the picture and saw a wooden box between the stone wall. I took a chair to get it better. I had it. Curiously, I opened it. There was a medallion in it. What Cassim had worn on his cloak. This was the hand of Midas. As far as I remembered, there was a secret passage in this cave. I try to find him afterwards. I put the medallion in my pocket. I wondered if there is a connection between the King Midas and this robber cave. After all, you can find this sign everywhere. Also on some statues I had seen the symbol.

 

I looked around, then I saw the fat guy. He sat in a corner and counted his gold. He had not noticed me. I approached him slowly and put my hand on his shoulder "What is your name?" I asked him. He was surprised and he dropped his gold. "You messed me now," he grumbled at me. "I'm sorry, I'll help you count when you want." "And then you take my gold away! So I'd rather go on alone." I thought, quite distrustfully. But you had to be as a robber. "I would not take anything away from you! Still, I want to know what you're called?" While I said that, I folded my arms in front of my chest. He looked at me a little bit, then finally gave me his name. "My name is Hakim." I did not want to know either. "I'll go away Hakim." "Wait" he sayed, before I turned around. He looked at me embarrassed, "Maybe you can help me count ... I'm not so good in counting."  
I smiled and sat down next to Hakim. "But keep your fingers in view," he admonished me, I just nodded and counted his gold pieces.  
He was very pleased when I called him the sum.  
Then i got up to explore the cave again.

I think I now have some goals here. My first goal here is to reveal the secret of Midas and the Thief Cave and hopefully find a way out of here. My second goal is to find the names of the other thieves just to know who I am dealing with. The third goal is to find out why I am here. It must have some reason why I am here. An inner voice whispered to me, which Saluk knows the answer, but meeting Saluk was a truly nightmare for me.

 

As I realized my goals, I made the effort to get the names of the remaining robbers, which seemed to me to be the simplest goal so far. So I searched the cave for the robbers. After a short time I had also found the names. The type of knife was called Genghis. The largest of the triplets was Pierre, the second largest was Narid and the smallest Fazul. The guy with the rope was Akam. A goal chopped off. Only two left.

However, finding a link between Midas and the cave was harder than imagined. Just because of that I could not read the characters. I wandered through the cave without any purpose, until I came to a place that seemed very familiar to me. This was Cassim's secret place, which could only be reached with the medallion. I took it out of my pocket. I found the indentation for the medallion quickly and wanted to insert it, as a hand placed on my shoulder. Frightened, I turned around. Akam stood behind me. He looked at me suspiciously. "What are you doing?" "I just looked at the characters!" He pushed me against the wall. "If you think you can get out of here, you're wrong! You can move freely, but we always keep an eye on you. As soon as Saluk is back and he has no use for you, you come to the slave market. The prices for slaves are good right now. "He pushed me to the side and disappeared just as quietly as he had come. I remained sitting on the ground for some time. I suddenly felt terrible. I did not want to end up being a slave. But meeting Saluk was also no rosy prospect. ”I think the secret tunnel remains my emergency plan," I whispered to myself. Then with still trembling knees I get up and go back into my tent. I needed some rest now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope i make not so many mistakes ^^;;

Chapter 4

Elsewhere, in the city of Agrabah there was a quiet activity. The hustle and bustle of the past few weeks has subsided. Jasmine's and Aladdin's wedding was over. But Razoul was still beside himself. The Sultan had still not found time to condemn his prisoners. Why is this Aladdin more and more important? Razoul went to the Sultan. He bowed to him. “Your majesty it is time that you condemn my prisoners. The prison is way too crowded to get any more prisoners. “The Sultan nodded thoughtfully. “Yes Razoul, you're right, but as I heard, some forty robbers are still running around. Catch the rest of the robbers and I then condemn them all together, then the forty robbers are definitely history. “Razoul smiled, that was better than imagined. “Very well your Majesty. I will call my guards and we will attack today. They can only hide in their cave. “Without hesitation, Razul set off. Today is probably his lucky day.

A cackling waked me up out of my sleep. The cave was opened. This could only be Saluk. I looked carefully out of the tent. I heard shouting and the rattling of swords. No, that could not be Saluk, but who then? Cautiously I sneaked into the proximity of the noise. They were the guards of Agrabah. Razoul had probably not given up catching the rest of the thieves. As I could see it, the robbers were clearly in the bottom. Hakim and Akam was already tied up. What should I do? This is my chance to flee! But I stood here, behind the rocks, wondering how I could help them. I have to do it so the guards did not recognize me. At least I did not want to be labeled as a lawless woman. That would make my escape a lot more difficult. I searched the cave for a way to help the robbers without endangering myself. I discovered something useful, arrows and bow, which I immediately took to myself. So I climbed one of the old temple columns to shoot from there. I could see everything from there, perfect, and it did not look good for the robbers. After I clung the arrow in the bow rather clumsily, the arrow already fell to the ground, na that could be cheerful. I picked up the arrow again and sat down again. I tried to remember my classes in archery. I had been pretty good at the time, but I had not had a bow for a long time.

I had no intention of meeting someone, my pulse was racing with excitement, I breathed in and out to calm myself. Then I aimed, I shot my arrow just before the feet of a guard. He fell back in terror. I aimed the arrows just before the guards arrived. This caused them to be so frightened that the robbers had the surprise moment on their side. The chaos could also use them to free the already captured robbers. I had just changed my location, I jumped to another pillar and came to an unfinished site. There I noticed a wooden beam, which was held with only one rope. A targeted shot and the bar would roll down and put a large part of the guards out of action. I aimed and hit the rope immediately. As I had hoped, my plan started. By this blow the guards withdrew. They probably did not like it from the start, where the arrows came, and now a wooden beam. I was relieved, I had no more arrows. I settled down in the corner where I had finally crumbled.

I was ready and done. Where would all this end? In my thoughts so sunk, I did not notice the robbers came to me. I did not look up until I found myself surrounded, their eyes could not really be interpreted. I could not say for sure whether they were grateful to me or want to lock me. Before I could break my head, Shun stretched out his hand to help me get up on my legs again.  
As, I now estimated the situation were all speechless. Sure, who is also expecting someone to help if he is to be sold as a slave. I reached for Shun's hand and he pulled me up. Without a word, they left, I followed. But only up to my sleeping place. Maybe they were thinking about slavery again. There was some hope in me.

I was not sitting in the tent for a long time, thinking about what had happened before someone came in. It was Shun. Without saying anything, he sat down to me. Then he asked me, “Why did you help us? It was your chance to flee! Your destiny as a slave to escape! “I tried Shun as good as I can to look in his eyes... It fluttered back into my stomach. “Well .... you helped me as well, when I lay unconscious in the desert." Despite my efforts I looked down. I'm so stupid, I should have cut off. Now I had to watch how I got away from here. I looked at Shun, who was still sitting next to me. I felt like he was looking at me. We sat there for a while until he got up and walked away.

For my part, I was still puzzling about what I should do now. My first escape I had screwed myself. I reached into my pocket and touched the medallion. A smile flitted over my face, there will certainly be other possibilities, I said to myself to courage me. Besides, it can not hurt to gain the confidence of the robbers.  
With these thoughts I lay down and fell asleep.

Razoul raged with anger. Normally it would have been possible today to catch all the robbers. There were all the other robbers in the fight, but for some reason, there were a few others who were shooting arrows at his guards. Fortunately, no one was hurt, but that had irritated his men so much that they did not pay attention in the fight. Worse still, the already captured robbers could be freed thereby. But what made him mad at all was that in the absence that someone had actually managed to penetrate the palace prisoner here and free his prisoners.

According to the testimonies of the guards, only one man has taken them by surprise, someone with a weapon that look like a hit, only with three claws. He knew who it could be, but that was absolutely impossible. Saluk was dead, as Aladdin had said, there was no way to bring him back to life and yet the description was right down to the smallest detail. Razoul stroked his beard, what was happening? Even if it was to him again, he decided to teach Aladdin about this incident. Even if he did not like him, Aladdin always managed to find the solutions to such situations.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my English is really bad, if you see any mistake, please tell me.

Chapter 5

This time I heared nothing. No grumbling and thundering from the opening of the rocks, no this time the cheering and a troubled voices rang in the robber's cave. What was going on? There were only seven robbers in the cave, why did it sound as if they were forty? Monika pale at the thought. Without it she wanted her hands started to tremble. Saluk! It could now be possible that he is now here.

The tent was torn open, and Shun and Genghis stood before me. "Get up, Saluk our leader is here." Shun told me. Afraidly I stood up and followed them wordlessly out of the tent. "How ..." my voice died instantly when I saw the rest of the robbers in the cave. How had they escaped from prison? 

 

There was a lot of shouting and wild exclamations among the robbers. Saluk did not seem to care about the chaos around him, he was sitting on a chair that looked almost like a throne, waving a cup of wine. "You have betrayed us and sold us to the palace guard," cried a robber from the crowd, the others shouting to him in agreement. Some challenged Saluk to kill immediately. They threatened their swords. But Saluk just smiled and stood up. Shun and Genghis stood next to me holding my wrists. They themselves were very tense because they almost crushed my joints. They had probably also heared from Saluk's lie that he and not Cassim had betrayed the forty thieves. I could saw their mixed feelings very well. "You hurt me," I whispered to the them. They glanced at me briefly, then loosened their grip. Banned, we watched to Saluk again. 

 

Saluk now paced up and down, and finally raised his voice. "You're right, I betrayed you and sold you, but have I freed you from prison or not?" The shriek was quieter and a furious murmur broke out. "I have freed you and will share with you one of the greatest treasures. That I can not get without your help. "Now the robbers were all ears. "We have a promising client who can give us all the gold in the world if we only want to." Furthermore, we will be able to rule over Agrabah. "The crowd grumbled.

I could not believe it, were they so easy with gold and power? How could he be trusted or even believed after betraying them? Even Shun and Genghis were included in the cheering. I just shook my head. 

 

"Who is this client?" Cried a voice. "Until now he does not want to reveal himself, but he will do it when everything is prepared."  
"And how can we trust you?" Someone shouted. After all, a skeptical voice I breathed on, so it seemed as if one could not all bait. Suddenly, a robber fell on Saluk, who cleverly cleared his throat and raised his hand with his claws, but instead of striking, he went for a distance, this irritated the robber very much, for Saluk is known for his merciless close combat. A lightning flashed through the room and hit the robber, he was thrown through the hall and he banged against the wall. He remained lying, but alive. The shock was written in the face of the robber. All looked at Saluk, the crackling of the electronic statics could still be heard. A devilish grin played around his face. "Quite easy," Saluk continued unhurtly, murmuring, and the despicable insults at Saluk were now dumb, fear grew in the cave of robbers, and no one dared to contradict him. Saluk pointed with his hand at me, my breath stopped, what came now? "We have someone here who has the ability to make this cave safe again, as it used to be."  
The robbers cheered and looked at me expectantly.  
I beg your pardon? I thought I was interrogated, but no, he had really said that I had the ability to change the magic words. My mouth was open, I did not know what to say. He could only be wrong. Still in the other hand, holding the cup, he came towards me. As if he wanted to pronounce a Tost, he raised the beaker and announced further, "And not only that, it will serve us as payment for our clients."

If I had not been pale before, then my skin color had now been taken from chlorine-bleached paper. My legs gave way and I collapsed in fright. Shun and Genghis pulled me up again. After this shock anger broke inside me. "That was the reason why I am here to be sold?" I shouted at him. Saluk laughed and came towards me. "Exactly, you were the first one who had moved away from this strange place and discovered the enchanted exhibition. It could have been anyone, but it hit you. "He broke into an awful laugh again. That was pretty much the worst consequence of the school tail. But the worst of all.

"Let's say it could have hit anyone who first walked out of the station and entered this strange exhibition?" I whispered, "Just like that." Saluk was standing right in front of me, a robber still raised his voice, "How come You were still alive, there were rumors that you are dead. "Saluk turned in the direction from which the voice came, thoughtfully pulling at his mustache. "This is not the right time to tell it all." The undertone in his voice left no other questions, with a hand gesture, he gestured to bring Shun and Genghis back to the tent. "Restrain her," he called after us.

I was pushed to the tent, I landed on my stomach, then I noticed how my hands were tied on the back.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had to leave here, somehow. My hope to be with the robbers had been smashed, now that Saluk has dived again. I pressed my face into the nearest pillow. How Saluk came to the idea that an indiscriminately chosen citizen from my world could change the secret words. I myself had no idea how I should manage this, besides, I had no desire to do Saluk any favor. After all, he wants to exchange me for payment. Who is his secret principal? No matter I need to get away. This is the most important to me now. I turned to the side and tried to stand up. Not so easy with the handcuffs.

Well, what is that? When I sat up, the fetters loosened. I looked at them thoughtfully. Normally the robbers would have to know how to tie someone up, without which one gets them so simply on. Were they doing this on purpose? So many questions.

 

But that could give me an advantage. Cautiously I looked under the tent to explore if I was guarded. I saw no one standing in front of my tent. Neither back nor front nor sideways. But I kept seeing robbers. There was an excited whisper. So it's impossible for me to get out of here. I should wait until everyone went to sleep. A weapon would not be bad either. In case of emergency. I looked into my tent. It had tons of pillows and blankets. For a pillowfight, I would be well equipped, but it does not really help me against the swords and certainly not for defense. Then I noticed a pitcher. I looked inside, he was empty. I had an idea. I wrapped the jug in one of the blankets and stuffed the jug into a pillow, then I put it on the floor and stepped on it several times. A soft crunch and crack sound. I listened to someone who had heard that.

I was lucky no one came in the tent. Quickly I continued. I wiped the jug. Perfect, the jug is broken into several pieces. A hand-sized piece ran towards sharp. I took this to myself and tried to cut a piece of fabric from the blanket. Without problems I could remove a piece of it. That should be enough to defend, at least in close combat, if the opponents had no swords. I wrapped it in the cut piece of fabric I did not want to cut myself and hid it in my pants. I hid the remaining shards under the pillows. (But not among those I wanted to sleep;))

Voices nourished my tent I lay down quickly on the back and crossed my hands so under it, that it seemed that I was still tied. The triplets entered the tent. "Saluk will see you," they said in chorus. I stood up and forgot that I should be bound. Damn short-term memory. But there was no question of the three, yes, Saluk had only said it to Shun and Genghis. They did not know that I was tied.

I followed them to Saluk. He did not notice it with the chains, probably he thought the triplets had taken them from me.

Like a king he sat again on the throne. Now a richly laid table stood before him, full of exquisite treasures. Already at the sight I got hungry. Saluk raised his voice, "As you should know," he looked at me more closely and gave me a skeptical look to "change the secret words of this cave." "Yes, but I have no idea how I should do that." I myself do not. Saluk nodded approving, very constructive. "I was prophesied and I will try to believe in it ..... so far it has not disappointed me .... however. As my robbers have told me, you helped them against the palace guard .... "" That is unimportant that I've helped you, I've only done to revenge myself for their help in the desert, "I interrupted Saluk. Angrily, he narrowed his eyes and glared at me, but all the frustration in me broke loose and I continued, "And even if I knew how to change the secret words, I will definitely do not like you, just around Then fall into the hands of the next, whoever or whatever. "The angry look of Saluk still pierced me, but he quickly turned to a laugh, which irritated me a lot. Some of the robbers who stood around us fell into the laughter. Saluk stopped and left with a hand sign, silenced her. "You really think you can re-enact ME? I do not think so, because you're one-forty here, and if you do not parry, I find a way to change your mind. "

 

A renewed sparkle in his eyes made the blood freeze in my veins. "After all, here we are forty men who want to have some fun every now and then, there is a nice company like a young girl like you, very welcome." To me it was quiet, my thoughts fell, he would not dare! Or is it? I looked him in the face and knew it was serious.

"Whatever you do, you can look around here in the cave, after all, you have a task, or do you still prefer to push yourself against it?"

"No," I said, "I'll change the secret words." Saluk nodded contentedly. To my horror I saw some disappointed faces among the robbers Saluk's threat had probably fallen. Terrible!

"Then go to work," Saluk ordered me. I turned around and tried to make the appearance that I would examine the cave more closely. It seemed to work. The other robbers did not follow me and did not pay any further attention. Despite all, I had an idea. And it just has to work.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aladdin, the Sultan, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and Genie had Concerned followed the report by Hauptmann Razoul . Aladdin could not imagine anyone else under the description of theguards. It was Saluk, but how? They all discussed each other, but they did not come to any solution. Even Genie knew no answer. "If we had the oracle still we could question it," said Jasmin. "It's lost Jasmine," Aladdin said. Ironically, it was last seen at Saluk, who had taken it to the lost island. "We've solved all the riddles even without the oracle, so we'll do it, too!" sayed Genie, turning into a detective, "Go Hasso let's follow the stinking trail of the thieves." A bang sounded and A dog appears who followed a trail and suddenly stopped to show with his nose in one direction. "Genie is right, we've always done it before. Let's go to the robber's cave, there we'll find some answers." With a nod agreed all to Aladdin. They decided to fly in the night. So they could be sure not to be spotted immediately. 

Even if no one followed me, I still felt observed. Do you feel like a way to follow and then this unpleasant tingling at the neck? I felt the same way. Again and again I looked around, but I could not see anyone. I tried to ignore it, but what if a robber spied after me? That would destroy my plan. So I decided to walk haphazardly through the cave. I was allowed to take my school bag with me.I took my block and pencils out of it. So I went eagerly through the cave and drew out all the symbols. I did everything very slowly. At some point, my pursuers get bored.

After a few hours, the persecution was gone. From the corner of my eye I noticed that most of the robbers were not interested in me. Great. I wandered closer and closer to the secret cave Cassim only knew. The medallion was still in my pocket. 

 

If everything goes well, the cave will be my hiding place. I remembered the film, the spot on the Cassim Aladdin had shown the gilded ship. I hoped very much that I could dive there to get out of the cave. Because somehow the ship must have got there. It is a very daring plan, but my only chance to get away without being discovered 

I checked again that no one is near me. I could not see anyone , now or never. I pulled the medallion out of my pocket with trembling fingers. Then I heard footsteps and screams behind me, the robbers! The secret cave, had opened so far, that I was going to fit in, before i could go on I took the medallion frantically Again out, so no one should follow me.

 

The passage closed more slowly as he opened, crap. I ran blindly into the room, which was completely dark. Three figures fell on me and the door was closed. They staggered straight at me and tore me inside.

I had not been able to see anything, but I could not see anything. I could feel someone lying on the top of me, I pushed him down from me and slid further into the darkness." We need fire."I heard someone say.With firestones, the torch began to burn. Through the light I could see the faces.

 They were Hakim, Genghis and Shun.I stood up immediately after the light lit up the room and ran to the place where the sunken ship lay. The three were fast on their feet again and followed me. Surrounded by the backs of the water, I now stood at the edge of the abyss. "Give us the object with which you opened the cave," Hakim said to me. I just pressed the medallion in my hand. "Come on, give it to us. We also tell Saluk that you did not want to flee," Shun tried to calm me. His gazing eyes made me almost weak, but I shook my head vigorously. Genghis lost his patience and threatened me with a sword. In a short-circuit reaction I threw the medallion into the water. Shortly i thought about jumping, but they had probably guessed my thoughts and held me tight. Hakim pulled me back, while Shun and Genghis looked shoked after the medallion in the water.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If looks could kill. I have sit down on some of the benches. The robbers lit the other torches. The room seemed a lot more cozy, brightly lit in golden colors. Nothing was missing. Cassim had to spend a lot of time here to determine the location of the lost island. There was a table, some cupboards, chests, a few loungers, a storage room full of dried fruit and wine. I could have a nice hiding place. But a little clouded the mood, I looked over at the robbers. Evil they stared at me.But they were not confrontrated with the choice between "fun" with forty robbers or as currency for any clients. "You know that there are sharks here in the water?" reminds me Hakim.I had not thought of that anymore. But I did not mind. "How can you still trust Saluk still ???" I tried to distract the topic. No Answer. "I mean, he lied to you several times, how do you blindly follow him now?" The grim faces disappeared, partly, Hakim looked embarrassed on the ground. Genghis looked as if he wanted to attack me, but he remained. Shun walked up to me. It seemed as if he wanted to tell me something, but he left it. They probably had no good explanation for the blind aftermath of Saluk. 

"We still do not know your name!" The silence of Hakim was broken. I shrugged through the words. True, I had not tell them my name to them only to Shun. I was more focused to finding their names out. "My name is Monika." "Looks like we're stuck here for a while, or how do you see it? Monika?" Genghis said to me, and I thought I heard a trace of sarcasm in his voice. "I had not expected that, I was sure not to be persecuted," I replied, "Then I would only be locked up here or eaten by sharks!" "You should find out how to change the magic words and not how to flee from here this is why we keep an eye on you " explained Shun to me. "Have you ever figured out anything? Oh, yes, for now, we are imprisoned here and will not come out so fast here. Unless as sharkfood. "Shun looked quite angry. I was tired of defending myself. So I said nothing and looked away. 

 

Aladdin and his friends were on their way to the robber's cave. Not long ago, they had their last adventure here. The description of Razoul had very worried Aladdin. He could still remember very well the battle with Saluk, and Saluk would certainly have killed him if he had not come in contact with the hand of Midas. That saved Aladdin. "THEREFORE," cried Jasmin. Aladdin looked down. They had approached the cave. Though it was night, the mountain glowed brightly. The robbers had placed pitched everywhere. An unrecognized descent proved so impossible. The mountain was swarming with guards. But the most remarkable thing was the top. There was a figure in a torch circle. Aladdin narrowed his eyes and frightened. It's Saluk. Saluk looked at him directly, as if waiting for him. Aladdin wanted to ask the carpet to go deeper, but then it was already light tunder. The lightning hit the carpet, and Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu fell into the depths. Genie flew afterwards to catch them. At first he reached for carpet and then transformed as a trampoline he also caught the others. "Always careful here the weather is crazy here," Genie laughed and set off his friends. "But Genie, the sky is clear," said Jasmin. Even before Genie could reply to it, he disappeared. A ball remained behind in the sand and Genie tried in vain to get rid of it. Aladdin leapt to the ball and picked it up. "I would leave it, boy." Aladdin looked up and saw at Saluk. He hold Jasmin on her neck. "If you do not want her nothing bad to happen, give me the ball." Aladdin threw the Ball at Saluk. "How come you're alive?" He asked Saluk "Curious Bengel, you will sooner or later find out. Men take them." Behind Aladdin, a few robbers appeared, they bound him and jasmine. But Saluk had not really taken care. Abu and carpet flew at him to confuse him. Already flashing and sparkling the claws of Saluk and some small flashes shot out. He raised his hand to attack the carpet and Abu. "NO!" Shouted Aladdin and Jasmine at the same time. Carpet shot up into the air. "Get lost, go to safety," cried Aladdin. Carpet still circled Saluk, but before he could throw the next lightning on carpet, he drifted back to the palace with Abu. "Shall we pursue them?" Asked a robber Saluk. "No, let their escape. They can not be dangerous to us. I'm quite satisfied with my current booty. "He grinned and looked at the horrified Jasmine and Aladdin. "How do you do that with the flashes?" "I will you tell when the time is right, Boy," he returned Aladdin.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After some time the robbers had calmed down. But now I was interrogated. "Your clothes are pretty strange," Genghis began. "Yeah, I'm coming ... well I ... that sounds pretty strange." "Try it," Shun encouraged me to continue. I took air and told them that I came from another world or time. I told them all about my way to the station, until the time I landed in the desert and they found me. Some things I had to explain to them about our world, which is, for example, a train, etc. I still saw the skepticism in their eyes. "That sounds very far-fetched," said Genghis, raising his eyebrow. "Now that I'm going to tell you everything, it seems strange to me. But why should not you believe me, I mean there is a cave in the world that opens with magic words, flying carpets, Dschinnis and you have a leader who can suddenly throw lightning this is strange for me too. " They could not say anything. "But how does Saluk come to the fact that you can change the magic words?" Shun thought. "I do not know myself. I have no idea of magic. 

Thoughtfully we all looked down. Hakim leaned against a wall. A low clack sounded and a new entrance was opened. He fell into the passage. Curiously we nurtured the access. I helped Hakim up again. "What kind of way is this?" I whispered, "Hopefully out or back to the others," Genghis said. "Monika, you go first" Shun told me. I was not comfortable. In the corridor you could see nothing, but when I wanted to say that Shun already pressed a torch into my hand. Resistance seemed futile. Carefully I went forward. For saftey, the robbers had put a cabinet in the entrance, so that did not lock behind us.

The way seemed endless and was probably not used for a long time. Here and there we had to dispose the spider webs with sticks. It went more and more into the depths. It seemed to me as if we were going into the underworld. Somehow I saw a glow. Hopefully it's not a trap, I thought. The light became lighter. What is it? I approached, and I would almost stop, but the robbers are not allowed that, and pushed into my back, so I go on. Finally, we had reached the end of the aisle. We stood in a round room supported by pillars. Between the pillars were shelves full of scrolls. In the middle of the room stood a small pillar, which also bore the light source. A bright globe stood on it. Her light brightened the whole room. "WOW!" I only said. 

 

“That there is something here I would not have thought "said Shun as he approached the globe to touch it. "STOP." Resounded a deep voice. Frightened, we looked around to find out where the voice came from. "Only the prophets can approach me," the voice thundered again. The robbers had stood behind me. "He is meaning you i guess!" Genghis hissed at me. "Oh, please no" I wanted to go back, but the three did not let me through. A ghost appeared above the globe.

"Does the prophecy want to change the magic words of this cave?" "No ... I do not know, am I meant at all? ........" just came out of me. The Spirit continued to say, "Only that of the Oracle prophecy can change the magic words here to restore to this cave the saftey they once had."

Into my head developed a new plan. A little more confident I went to the globe and the Ghost. "Do I have to change the spells now? Or can I do this at a later time? " "That's up to the prophets themselves, "the Spirit replied. "What is that?" Genghis shouted at me. I shrugged, but tried to stand as self-confident as I was. Angrily, the robbers looked at me. But I managed to keep a cool head and said, "Why not? Should not we first inform Saluk of our discovery? I mean we are still locked in here and if I now change the words, your co-runners can not get in or out of the cave. Or do I see that wrong? "The rage of the three had gone so fast as it had come. They had to understand that I was right. So we decided to go back to Cassim's hideout. To find a way to get out.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The three robbers had gone to sleep. Since there were only three, I was scared away from my couch and the floor was left to me generously. Very careful. Since there was no way out here anyway they did not bother me to guard. I leaned against a chest. There was still a torch, which was enough to recognize everything here. I did not think about sleeping for a moment. To one Hakim snoring extremely loud, my goodness how could the other two only sleep? And I also had to think about the spirit and how I could escape Saluk.

Klonk, with one hand, Genghis had thrown a cup to the ground as he turned around, no one was awake from this sound. He has no confidence in me, and I was not quite sure about Shun and Hakim. I stood up to put the cup back. The glow of the torch fell on the faces of the robbers. Beauties are they not, I just thought. Still, I looked at Shun more closely. I always liked him in the film and I could probably say that I have a crushed on him. Looking at him so closely now did not make things any better. My feelings were totally crazy. I shook my head, no Monika forgot, he's a robber, and I want to go back to my world. I looked at him again, he does not even look great,that you have just thought or not, I scolded mentally with me. And he certainly does not feel like you ..... I wanted it somehow .. I think I am anyway totally crazy to watch a movie again and again only because of the robbers. I mean it is the bad guys, should I not see the film because of Aladdin and be on his side? Why do I care so much for the bad guys ???

I left out in my story of my world, that they are movie characters, that would have made everything even more difficult to explain.

I sighed and went back to my chest and leaned back against this. I sleep a little restless. I think I have not slept long, I heard a splash. I listened, no now everything was quiet again (except Hakims snore), splash, there again. I stood up again. The robbers were still sleeping, except for Hakim, who was destroying a forest so loud he was snoring. I could hear the splashing in between the snoring was already a miracle. I approuched the sound, it came from the direction where I had thrown the medallion. I looked down the slope, something moving under water but I could only see a shadow. Cautiously I climbed further down. Also at the risk of a shark down there. Curiously, I looked into the water, which was now a step away from me. Now I saw nothing more, but this could be beacause of the darkness. I had to bend over the water in front of me, a figure shot out of the water. I fell behind and was completely wet. I wiped the water out of my face and looked at the shape that came out of the water. "A mermaid?" Bursts out of me as I looked at the Mermaid. Long dark orange hair hung over her waist, which she had tied down, a tiara in her hair. Her tail fin seemed like that of an ornamental fish, the color of the fin was orange throughout with some yellow spots. 

 

"Siren, if you please, mermaids do not rule the magic like a siren, my name is Saleen," she corrected me, And introduced herself to me. My mouth was open. I could not answer. "You've lost something, here," she continued, holding out the medallion. "Thank you, can you throw it at me?" I did not try to fall for even more tricks and hoped she would go into it, but I was deceived. "Oh my love, if this is so, I'll give the medallion up there to your friends up there, they'll surely be happy about it." Such a crap i thougt “Wait a moment, how do you know I'm not here alone?" "I know a lot, and now you have to decide," she whispered to me and came closer to me.

 

Hesitantly, I reached out to grab the medallion. When I touched it, Saleen reached for my arm and pulled me under the water. In one hand I held the medallion, after all, I had certainly with me. I pushed a foot against Saleen and came to the surface, hastily I gasped and screamed for help in the hope that the robbers heard me. Saleen pulled me under again. But I managed to make it again. From the corner of my eye I saw the robbers standing up, they had heard me. Even before Saleen could pull me down again, I threw the medallion in the direction of the robbers. It landed not far away from them. This time, Saleen had a spell on me that allowed me to breathe under water, but also created a barrier that made it impossible for me to emerge again. "You tricked me! But that was clear to me. "I was so fed up with this game. Saleen laughed only, she flicked with her fingers and her squid Armon appeared to hold on to me, then she ran through her hair to make these again. My efforts to emerge and her attempts to keep me under water had ruined her hairstyle, after all a small success. With another spell she created a mirror in which she looked at her hair and told me "We want you to fulfill your order and so far everything is going according to plan."  
"What?" more I did not come out, While my plans all went not so good, Ran with whom everything as planned? Great. 

 

(For all who do not know who Saleen is, she comes in the seires "Forever my love jasmine" in Season 1 Episode 10 you can also see it on Youtube, she belongs to one of my favorite characters in the Aladdinserie :))


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Abu and Carpet decided to fly directly to the Sultan for the event with Saluk to get help there. They had reached the wall, but they pushed against another wall where they sank to the ground. Carpet shook and flew again, but there was no way through. Abu clung to him. Then they heard a woman laugh. She stroked the city wall with her hand, they could not recognize much of her because of the darkness. But before she came too close, Carpet decided to fly back into the desert. Aimlessly they flew in one direction, only away from that strange woman and Saluk.

 

Saleen want to took me to her cave. Several times I tried to get rid of her and get to the surface. But her faithful cuttlefish Armon brought me back again and again and brought me to her. "You are quite stubborn, but you will not use much. Even if you are on the surface, you can not get through. It is that I enter the mainland. Then the spell dissolves. "" Then why do you keep me back? I mean, then, I can swim for myself. "She considered briefly, then nodded in agreement and let go of my hand. "Follow me." I swam after her, and I followed Armon. Just for security as she called it. A short time later we reached her home. I tried to determine how long we were swimming, in case I wanted to go back to the secret cave. I appreciated our swimming time in half an hour. On the way I tried to memorize the route also to come back again. Even if I was somewhat glad to be away from Saluk.

Now I looked more closely at Saleen's underwater cave. It looked like a beauty parlor,  
Everywhere there were mirrors, makeup, perfume bottles and brushes. Every hairdresser would be pale with envy. Reminded me of my cousins. With them, it looked exactly the same, while my roow was stachked with books, DvDs and computer games.

I would have liked to look more, but I felt the tiredness took over me. My eyes became really heavy. Saleen noticed this. "Oh, poor, you must be very exhausted, I mean, it was a very great imposition, so quite alone Between forty unruly robbers. You can sleep in my hammock. Tomorrow we will discuss what I want from you. "I had hardly listened but I nodded in agreement and swam to one of the hanging mats. Sleep underwater! That I would make an experience like this, I would never have thought. I felt like I was on a cloud, at least I imagined it. Just not so wet. I quickly fell asleep.

 

Saleen reached the meeting point faster than expected. The description she got was very hectic written. But these have always been the most recent. In order not to attract attention, they changed the meeting point often. To decipher the notes sometimes took a few considerations, another time a toddler would have found the place. Smoothly she slid into the underwater cave, a cold shiver ran over her back. A bell sounded, the sign for it all now at the meeting place. Saleen sat down on a nearby rock and listened to the following conversation.

"Now all are gathered." A voice started, without waiting for a reply, another voice fell. "Unimportant, how do you progress?" "Excellent it could not run better. The boy, his lovely princess and the Genie are in my power. "The voice of Saluk sounded. "The girl is at home with the medallion," Saleen added to the conversation. "Oh so far she has already come? This is really good. After seeing them, I had doubts about our plan, "Saluk admitted. "My predictions are always right. Or do you don´t believe your savior? "Ursula's voice grumbled. "No, of course not my love," Saluk improved quickly. "Well, Saleen keep the girl until we need her, with you," urged Ursula.  
"If it really has to be," Saleen did not seem particularly happy about this demand. But she knew exactly that without the girl, the plan lapsed. "We have to watch you get into our hands quickly before anyone can release Aladdin and his friends and warn the Sultan." Saluk muttered, "How do you mean that?" Ursula listened. "I could not take the monkey and the carpet," he admitted, teeth-crunching, but in retrospect he was annoyed at the decision.

A laugh sounded and a new voice came. "You do not need to worry about it, so I took care of you." "You take charge Morgana?" Ursula doubted her sister's words. "And if I did, they had no way to get to the palace. I have built a barrier and shooed her, without you, sister heart. "The last words were more like a hiss. "Anyway," Ursula said, unaffected by the act of her sister, Saleen heard Morgana's teeth crunch. Such conversations by the sea-witches were also part of the agenda.

 "It's time to come to the next part of our plan," Ursula announced. All agreed. They knew what was going on now. "The girl, the Genie and the medallion must be brought to me, then the spell can be carried out." Ursula laughed maliciously "Then I will be the ruler of all seven seas." "And I the Sultan of Agrabah and the rest of the world "Saluk added. "Yes, exactly, we'll be together over land and sea." Ursula grinned at the thought, but Saluk did not seem to fit it. Still, he was silent. He did not want Ursula to turn him into gold again. "Now hurry, there is still much to be done, in two days I expect the girl with me. Then the moon is just right postion for this spell. " 

 

"You should also think of the warning," Morgana buzzed gladly to be able to wipe her sister one. "What warning?" Saluk asked, "Nothing special, everything will be fine, believe me!" Ursula tried to calm him, but Saluk turned to Morgana. "What does this warning say?" "We should beware of the colors of blue and red." Saluk smirked, "This sounds really dangerous for us." Then he burst out into the laughter with Ursula and Saleen. Only Morgana was boiling with rage. A short time later the meeting dissolved. Saleen swam back to her cave.


End file.
